Wicked, Wicked Bunny
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: I have loved him since that day we met when my innocence was stolen from me. He brought me into this new world and I thrived better then I did in my old one. I am grateful but now I must betray him in order to keep our world a secret. I am sorry Heero, I must do this in order for us all to survive. Rated M for Language and future chapters.
1. Prelude: Its time to change

**A/N:** _Ello everyone, I am here with a story. Which yet again is inspired by a song I was listening to. Yay for music. Anyways I do hope that you all enjoy this. Byes. _

**Summary:** _'Let's play a game my love. It's called you shut up and let me do what I want.'_

_She is isn't a damsel, hell she isn't even a good girl. She loves to dip her toys in the darker side of things. She has never enjoyed killing but ever since she put a bullet in someone that tried to hurt her. She has loved the rush and she will not let someone like 'him' take that away from her. _

**Wicked, Wicked Bunny**

**Prelude:** _It's time to change_

Her eyes were shadowed by her blonde bangs. She had been pulled out of her nice and comfy bed and placed in a chair with her hands tied behind her back and feet tied together. She wanted her beauty rest. "Serena," But from the sound of his voice he wasn't about to let her go to bed.

"Look I know you want to _fix_ me but this isn't going to work Heero." Raising her eyes to stare into concerned Persian blue ones she sighed and looked off to the side. "You are getting out of hand Serena, there is a fucking trail." Licking her lips a very annoyed sigh escaped her half parted lips.

"And whose fault is that, hm?" She growled out trying to escape but having no such luck. "I told you to clean up the mess, I told you I didn't care and yet you allowed them to find all of those bodies." He glared at her moving in close his blue eyes glimmering with the same annoyance that she had no problem showing.

"There were just too many Serena for fucks sake you are getting out of hand." Stepping back he looked back at the woman he claimed to love. She was just going crazy with all of this. "I brought you in so you could your revenge and here you are fucking everything up for the rest of us. When are you going to stop?" She stared at him before a laugh began to bubble at the back of her throat.

"Heero, I am never going to stop. I have had a taste of blood and I want more." His eyes narrowed looking at her. He remembered when she was still new to this life. Her innocence had faded on that day when he found her in that apartment covered in blood.

* * *

><p><em>It was raining, it was the only thing that could block out the sirens that could be heard down the way. But it could not cover the cries of a broken woman standing over a mutilated body. "What did you do?!" There standing with a blade in her hand was a blonde haired woman. She was covered from head to toe in the blood of her victim. <em>

"_I killed him." Was her simple reply as she raised her head a bit tilting her head to the side. "I slit his fucking throat first and watched as the blood came spraying out of his throat." A maniacal like giggle escaped her lips as she stared at the dark haired woman. _

"_He won't hurt anyone ever again." Dropping the blade in her hand she began to walk around the woman and the body. _

"_Serena!" _

_Stopping in her tracks she looked back at the woman bent over the body. "We are done, I don't want to be friends with someone like you." She smiled widely. _

"_You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Rei-chan." She looked back at her as the one identified as Rei looked back at her. "What?" Serena raised a hand to brush back her blonde hair smearing blood on her face at the same time. _

"_I don't want to be friends with a back stabbing slut like you." She smiled widely showing off her new fangs. "By the way his blood was quite bitter I didn't very much like the taste of it." She walked towards the door only to be stopped by the man standing there. She looked up at him with blank crystal blue eyes. _

"_Serena I can't let you walk out there." She smiled and brought a hand to his cheek. "Thank you." He stared at her as she lowered her hand back to her side._

* * *

><p>Snapping out of his thoughts he stared at her. "I regret ever turning you." She struggled a bit more until she realized that he had wrapped silver around the rope making it harder for him to escape. "Why because of what I have done?" He stared at her as she tried to get out once more.<p>

"Heero, darling get over it. You made me this way. You gave me such a gift and I am grateful to you every day." He walked over to her as he pulled a blade from the back of his pants. "I wish you weren't grateful."

"Heero." She spoke his name softly as he leaned forward. "It's either change or I will have to kil-"Stopping in mid-sentence the young man looked back to see a chestnut haired male standing there with a smile on his face.

"Heero, you should know better than that." Heero looked up at Serena with wide eyes as he fell over onto the ground unconscious.

"Sorry we are late." She barely looked up when she saw who else was in her apartment. "Its fine now get me out of these." Duo nodded towards a blue haired young woman who walked over behind the chair and untied her since she was human she had no problem with getting out of the rope.

"It's about time you guys showed up he was going to kill me because of all the bodies I left out for the cops to find." Duo looked at her rolling his eyes as he held his hand out for her to take. She stepped over Heero's body and looked at him. She loved him still and always will.

"You did that on purpose there is nothing new about that." The blue haired woman announced as she leaned against the brown haired male beside her. "Yes this is true but Heero does not know this." She bent down beside him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Heero but right now it is not time for a change." She brushed his chocolate brown locks out of his face and looked up at the others. "Let's leave before he wakes up." Standing up she sighed once more before she walked towards the door grabbing her coat at the same time and leaving with the others.

She already knew as soon as he woke up he was not going to be happy.

**A/N:** _What do you think for the beginning? Vampires, Witches, Wolves and Immortals oh my. Since I think I am going to enjoy this I will try to get a chapter out tomorrow night. R/R no flames and I don't mind you giving your input on the story just don't rip it to shreds. Anyways I hope you guys liked this fun side of the GW and SM characters I am going to enjoy twisting to the point of no return. Bye bye now._

**Inspired by: Nonpoint **_'Evil Ways'_


	2. Chapter One: Bad Blood

**A/N:** _Hiya again so I couldn't resist so I have decided to come out with another character for this story. Woot. There is nothing better than an idea inspiring you to get back into writing. Anyways onward with the story._

**Summary:** _'Let's play a game my love. It's called you shut up and let me do what I want.'_

_She is isn't a damsel, hell she isn't even a good girl. She loves to dip her toys in the darker side of things. She has never enjoyed killing but ever since she put a bullet in someone that tried to hurt her. She has loved the rush and she will not let someone like 'him' take that away from her. _

**Wicked, Wicked Bunny**

**Chapter One: **_Bad Blood_

_One Year later_

It has been a full year since the last time she has seen Heero. She did feel bad about what she had done and since then he has stopped trying to clean up the mess she had started. She had her reasons and yet he won't listen to her.

"Hey Babe."

Looking back over her shoulder she looked at her latest prey. She had met him about a month ago not by chance. "Hey." She turned her back to the window she was standing before. "You look as if you were lost in thought. What's up?" Smiling she looked up at him as he walked over.

Though he was a jerk and he worked for the wrong people, he was quite attractive. Not really her type but attractive. "I was just thinking about how you weren't here to keep me warm." Running her hand up his tanned muscular chest she stopped at his shoulder and left her hand there. "Well then I can change that." When he leaned forward she caught whiff of something. It wasn't his blood but it was, "Perfume…" She whispered as she stopped him. "What?" She looked up at him with a frown.

"I smell perfume on you." She leaned back and he chuckled. "It's yours." She stopped him with a frown on her pretty pale face. "I don't wear perfume." He stopped and looked at her.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" She lowered her hand back to her side. "I don't have to do anything now who was it?" She knew who it was and was glad she did her job perfectly. Walking around him she headed for the kitchen. "It was no one." Stopping in her tracks, she nearly growled but stopped herself and looked back at him. "Tell me now who you were with." She waited on him to try an lie to her and when he didn't she sighed.

She had to switch it up a bit. She walked over to him with a slow forming smile. "I bet she was pretty just like me." He looked at her starting to get flashes of the woman he had been with just before he came upstairs.

"Pretty…blonde and petite." He swallowed hard as she made her way to him and as she did so he noticed she walked as if she was hunting her prey and in a way she was. He was the prey and she was the pissed off hunter. "Uh…well…you see." "Shh," Placing a finger to his lips she smiled up at him ever so sweetly.

"Just tell me one thing…was she worth it?" He stared at her for a long moment and then next thing he knew everything went black.

The sound of a door opening was heard as a blonde haired young woman walked out of the bathroom showering. "Ouch you did a number on him." She smiled looking at the woman as she stared at the man on the ground dead.

"I did but it was worth it. I haven't checked his files yet but I am sure it holds some form of information about what has been going on." The other blond haired woman walked over to the laptop that Serena had left on the bed open for her to look at. "Looks like he is in connections with that Underground Blood Trade you looked into about a month ago." Grabbing her bag she began packing her things.

"Anything else?" She grabbed her newest pair of heels the fool had bought for her a few days ago. They were quite lovely and she would need them when she had to trap her next prey. "Yeah look." Walking over to the laptop she froze staring at the screen.

"Heero." The woman scrolled through the computer.

"Looks like Heero has gotten caught up in some dirty business. He is being held at this location downtown." She stared at the screen and sighed shutting her eyes. The last time she had seen him was about a year ago and he hadn't looked well.

* * *

><p><em>Back up against a wall, breathing labored, he always did this to her and she never knew why. Not until she realized that because he had turned her he controlled her as her Sire. "Stop this Serena." She smiled shaking her head as she leaned back against the wall shaking her head before she started laughing. "I can't…I just can't." "Why?" He growled out causing her to look up at him. <em>

"_Because it's an addiction for me Heero. Killing…it's who I am. It's a part of me and I want more of it." He pushed against her once and stepped back away from her sighing. "Like you Heero." He stared at her as she leaned off the wall and moved over to him trailing her hands up his chest snaking her arms around his shoulders. _

"_You are my drug when I am around you. I can't control myself. I just…want more of you." She kissed him standing on her tip toes to do so. At first he didn't want to respond but the more she kissed him the more he wanted of her. Bringing his hands up to her arms he removed them from around her and pushed her back up against the wall. _

"_I think it's you that is my drug." She grinned as he kissed her roughly holding her back against the wall. She refused to allow this end. It's been so long since she has been with him. "Heero…" She whispered as he trailed kisses down her chin and stopped at her neck. Turning her head just enough to give him access, she ran her fingers through his chocolate brown hair. _

"_Do it…" She breathed out as she felt fangs sink into his neck. Gasping she shut her eyes and held him as tightly as possible to her. She allowed it to go a minute longer before she pushed him away. She could see the animalistic side of him. He wanted more of her blood and she was willing to let him have it. She walked over to him and kissed him. _

_It wasn't long before they were in bed with one another and he was destroying her shirt with his hands. She gave into him unable to refuse Heero for much longer._

* * *

><p>Serena sighed as she zipped up her bag and looking at the computer. "Mina we have to get him out even if there is bad blood between us we have to get him out of there." Shutting the laptop Mina turned her light blue eyes on her as if she had just lost her mind.<p>

"Look Serena I know that you love him and everything but he is trapped in an Underground Blood Trade. He is a vampire like you and I…we go in there and we could get caught as well." She nodded her head and picked up her bag. "I know and as much as I hate to get caught up in something like this I can't leave him at the mercy of that witch." Mina knew she couldn't argue that one. She had nearly lost Quatre to that woman and now Heero was trapped and she hoped that she didn't find an interest in him.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why anyone would want to break your undead heart." A sickening sweet voice reached his ears as he sat in the shadows of his cage. He had been locked up for the past month or so and now he was trapped as her little pet. "I mean look at you…" She giggled as she leaned against the cage she had him in. "You are a perfect specimen."<p>

"Fuck off." She gasped stepping back. "He speaks." Clasping her hands together she walked over to the table near the cage and picked up a glass. Hovering her hand over it the empty glass soon became full filled with the substance that he needed to survive.

"So why don't you tell me your name?" His eyes remained glued to the floor as she held up the glass for him. "Heero." Was all he said as he looked up at the strawberry blond that kept him as her prisoner. "Heero that is quite the name Heero. I think it fits you." Holding the glass out to him she offered it up as a peace offering. "Here take it you need it." He stared at it for a moment. He really did need it but he did not want it. He wanted nothing from her.

"No." She sighed and pulled the glass back to her and walked back over to the table as the doors to her room opened up and in walked a white blond haired male. He looked much like the young woman except he was indeed a male.

"Has he spoken?"

"Just barely brother." A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to stare at their newest little pet.

"Relena you must get him to talk or else you will never lear-"

"I know Millirado, I know but he is a hard one to crack." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the man within the cage. "I know he knows I found him at one of the sites of my now dead pets. He must know the one that has been killing them." The older man sighed annoyed as he walked over to the cage. His blue eyes glowed dimly as the chains around his neck began to turn red burning into his flesh.

"Brother! Stop!" Holding up a hand he looked at the vampire in his cage.

"Now I am not as kind as my sister so you are going to talk or I am going to torture you until you do." He stood there watching him as he tried to fight back the pain. "Tell us what we want to know you piece of shit. Who the fuck is killing off our kind? Tell me now!" Heero tried to hold back a scream but he couldn't do it. He let one slip from his mouth as the metal burned through to his flesh.

* * *

><p>Serena snapped her eyes open and looked out of the window of the car. She rode in. Mina was driving them back to their hideout and was looking forward to resting up before they got down to business.<p>

As her friend drove she remembered the day after that night. It was one of the most painful nights she has ever had.

* * *

><p>"<em>You should probably stay away." <em>

"_What?" _

_Her eyes lingered on him as he sat up in the bed with his eyes closed. "Stay away from me." Holding the covers to her chest she glanced down at the covers wondering why of all times to say this. "Why?" _

"_Serena, you stabbed me in the back quite literally." _

"_I didn't remember." _

"_Well you got Duo to do it, for what so you can go on one of your killing sprees." Turning her eyes away from him she looked at the nightstand beside his bed. "I told you I…" "I don't want to hear it Serena, you can leave when the sun goes down and after that leave." Serena glanced up at him just as he got up getting dressed in nothing but his boxers. He walked straight into the bathroom slamming the door shut._

* * *

><p>It was nothing but bad blood between the two of them and that's how things were going to remain. "Nothing but bad blood."<p>

"Hm?" Mina looked at her as if she was speaking to her, shaking her head she looked over at her friend. "Nothing, are we home?" The blond haired beauty nodded her head happily as she drove inside. "Yep we are home." Smiling lightly Serena sighed. As soon as she got some fresh blood in her and some rest she was going to let the others know of her plan. She was going to save Heero and get him back even if it caused him to hate him more than he already did.

**A/N:** _Well that is chapter one and I hoped you liked. Tomorrow or later today I will put up maybe one or two more chapters. And this time we get a bit more of the Wicked Bunny._


End file.
